Coyote Cullen
by SportyRedBeemer
Summary: Bella leaves forks hoping to make it big. But after becoming broke, she sees the Coyote Cullens girls, with a huge load of cash. Soon meeting sexy Edward Masen, Bella becomes torn between what she wants most: The money and fame, or Edward...


**I am giving this story a shot coz i dont think its been done before. At least i hope not.**

**BPOV**

"Bella." My boss steve whined. "Sign the card. Please."  
"Steve i said no." I pushed past with the pineapple and pepperoni and started to cut it as it cooled on the counter. I worked in the pizza place on a run down street. The pavement was covered in graffitti, and the phone boxes were smashed, but we still had a pretty good buisness.

"It's a tradition. Sign the card." Steve pleaded. I huffed and snatched it. Scribbling my name._Bella Swan._

"Allright folks. I got the first autograph!" Steve waved it in the air and the shop cheered.

"That's twenty years of girls leaving this town." He sighed as he pinned it to the tack board. I saw all the photos of the employees before me, and before them.

"I'm not staying. This is my dream, and I'm going for it." I pulled my coat on.

"Good luck Bella!" Steve called and I heard the shop cheering: Bella! Bella! Bella!

I waved and walked out the door. That was it. After five years of bussing tables, I was leaving forks, and heading for new york to be a song writer. I felt a few tears leak from my eyes but I wiped them away.

*

I pulled up to my dad, charlie's house in my old red rusted truck. It was so old that the paint had gone from red, to orange, to a pale peach colour.

"Dad I'm home." I put my bag down by the door and hung my coat up. "What's that smell?" I came through to the dining room. I saw my dad with a mcdonald's take out bag infront of him. I sighed and snatched it away. I had been trying to get my dad to loose some wieght. He had a huge beer belly. And it was so prominent, his belt buckle disapeard.

"Here." I put a tray of salad and water infront of him.

"Oh Bella. Do I have to eat this junk?" He moaned.

"Dad, you've lost six pounds since you've been on this diet. You're staying on it. At least until your belt becomes visable again." I said. And he grunted.

"Oh no. Look at the time! Jessica's going to be here any minute!" I grabbed my trench coat and grabbed my last suitcase**.(There's a reason I said Jessica and not Alice. You'll fing out why later though.)**

"Why are you leaving anyway?" Charlie pouted.

"Dad, not this again. You said I could be whatever I choosed. And I've chosen." Then I slumped into the chair next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving this house with out your consent." I stated. Then a horn beeped outside. "That's jessica. What's it gonna be?" When he didn't say anything, I pecked his cheek and went to the door.

Jessica helped me load my things in the truck's bed.

"So this is it huh? After fifteen years of being friends. You're leaving." She sighed.

"Don't be silly. We have E-mail. And I'll see you at your wedding. Next month when you're eighteen." I hugged her. Jessica was marrying Mike newton. Mike fancied me in high school, but when I pointed out that I wan't interested, and Jessica was, he ran off with her. I thought it was sweet that Jess had found some one. Wish I could.

"Good luck." Charlie's gruff voice said. I turned t see him standing on the porch and waving. I waved back and Jessica hopped in the trucks cab with me.

*  
We pulled up to my new grubby apartement. The building was huge with mould growing out of the cracks, and the white brick paint was peeling.

"Ew." Jessica wrinkled her nose. As much as I loved Jess, she always was a little stuck up. "Bella, If that's the outside, then I don't wanna know what's on the inside." She shuddered.

*  
Jess was right. The apartement was filthy. The floor was covered with torn news paper, and litter. The kitchen fridge smelt like old milk, the tap water was leeking green goo, the living room couch was covered in dust bunnies, and the bedroom reeked of cat urine. And I was dreading of looking in the toilet.

"Wow. You picked one hell of a dump Bella." Jessica said. "And you're gonna need money to fix it up." I didn't understand what she meant, until she pulled out a thick roll of cash from her wallet.

"Jess. No." I protested. But she ignored me and put it in the freezer. "I'm freezzing your assets." She grinned at her pun. But coiled back when she breathed in the air of the freezer. "Whoo! And you you can use the first part of the cash on getting that fridge fixed."

"I'm gonna miss you Jess." I started to cry.

"Oh Bella." Jess cried too. We hugged eachother. "I'll stil see you at the wedding." She patted my arm, and left.

**How was it? Should I continue, or drop it? BTW: Bella's mom is dead, and her dad is police chief. **

**Bella: 18**

**Jessica: 17-18 next month. Getting married on her birthday.**

**Edward: 20**

**Alice: 18**

**Rosalie: 18**

**Esme: 24**

**Emmett: 21**

**Jasper: 19**

**Carlisle: 26**

**Charlie: 41**


End file.
